charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitelighters
Whitelighters are immortal, magical advisers who protect and guide witches that are new to the craft. Description Whitelighters are magical creatures that are attributed by the Elders, a group of senior powerful witches, to new witches in need of protection and guidance. The Whitelighters only stay with them as long as they are needed. They possess multiple powers in order to do their jobs, such as teleportation through orbing, healing and memory erasure. All Whitelighters are connected by their magic, which comes from a singular power source, and can feel when another Whitelighter is stripped of their powers. The process of becoming a Whitelighter is seemingly not difficult. If during life, a human is worthy of the attention of the Elders, these witches will reward them in death by granting them powers and eternal life, in exchange for their servitude and undying loyalty. For this reason, Whitelighters are technically dead. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Orbing:' Whitelighters can teleport through a process known as orbing. They can also take others with them; according to Macy, teleporting other people massive depletes their magical energy. Whitelighters cannot orb between realities. *'Healing: '''Whitelighters have the power to restore an individual to full health and prestine condition as long as the wound is not magically protected. Jada, a half-whitelighter, couldn't heal a magical arrow wound on herself, so this is presumably true for all Whitelighters. *'Memory Erasure:' Whitelighters can erase the memories of others to protect the secret of magic from the mortal world. *'Conjuration:' Whitelighters can materialize imaginary objects. *'Telekinesis:' Whitelighters have Telekinetic abilities and can move objects with their mind. ;''Passive Powers *'Immortality:' Whitelighters are unaging and have a potentially limitless lifespan. *'Remote Hearing:' Whitelighters have the power to hear their name being spoken by their charges, name, regardless of distance. They also know where the charge speaking their name is and can teleport directly to that location. *'Sensing': Whitelighters have the power to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Weaknesses *'Emotional Imbalance:' Like witches, their powers are tied to their emotions. If the Whitelighter has internal problems, then this can block his/her powers (or powers are beginning work wrong). For example, Harry couldn't use his powers properly for a long time, because he was tormented by the consequences of torture in Tartarus. This is why Whitelighters have their memories erased, to prevent distractions in their duties as Whitelighters. *'Magic:' Whitelighters are susceptible to the effects of magic, and can be killed by wounds that caused by a magical means, as witnessed when Tessa was rather easily killed by Fiona Callahan with a powerful electrokinetic blast. **'Pixie Dust:' Whitelighter can be zombified by any pixie. Known Whitelighters *Harry Greenwood *Tessa Flores-Cohen † Trivia * There are many differences between Whitelighters from the original series and the reboot: ** In the original series, Whitelighters traveled in a series of blue and white lights or 'orbs' that usually rose either upward or downward in the direction that they were going. The new type of Whitelighters teleport in a similar fashion as the wizards of Harry Potter do via Disapparition, however, it is still referred to as 'orbing'. ** Whitelighters in the reboot series can reveal themselves to their charges. In the original, the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, hid his abilities and his purpose from the girls until Phoebe accidentally walked in on him levitating to replace a lightbulb. ** Unlike in the original series, Whitelighters do not keep any memory from their life as humans, so they would have no distraction from doing their jobs properly. ** In the original series, Whitelighters could only heal human beings (humans and witches alike) and other Whitelighters. However, in this series, they can also heal other beings, as Harry was able to heal a Satyr. * Since Whitelighters are immortal beings devoted to serving the Elders—the council of senior witches who employed them—there is little likelihood that they are angels in this rebooted version. * The Whitelighters in the original show aged at a normal human rate if they were stripped of their powers. In the rebooted version, they age rapidly to their true age if they had lived a long time. In the original series, this happens to Cupids that were stripped of their powers. *Whitelighters in this series are seemingly much easier to kill than in the original series, where Whitelighters can heal themselves from most wounds unless they were inflicted by Darklighter Poisoned Arrows or higher beings. The new incarnation of whitelighters, however, seemingly do not possess regenerative capabilities (or, if they do, it is much weaker than it was in the original series). *They live on Earth rather than the Upper Regions. See also *Whitelighter-Witches References Category:Species Category:Magical Beings